


Beneath the Darkness in My Bones

by cryysis



Series: Flowers Grown in Darkness Desecrate You [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Abuse, Drugged Sex, F/M, Horror, Implied/Referenced Torture, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Obsession, Parent/Child Incest, Psychological Torture, Rape, Sexual Assault, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryysis/pseuds/cryysis
Summary: Horror is all she knows. Darkness is in his blood. She is the other half of his soul, and his calls for her echo long into the night.
Relationships: Bankotsu/Higurashi Kagome, Higurashi Kagome/Kouga, Higurashi Kagome/Naraku
Series: Flowers Grown in Darkness Desecrate You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764778
Comments: 25
Kudos: 75





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I can't even remember the last time I attempted something multi-chaptered. Please be patient with me!

It was back.

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh… Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh..._

The call whispered in the wind, slowing her steps. The cloth of her dress fluttered in the breeze, her hair floating in strings around her face.

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh… Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh..._

It had been weeks since it started. A sound that filled her ears, that tugged at the strings of her heart. It filled her with an undeniable sadness, a longing so heartbreaking it brought tears to her eyes.

Like every time before, her eyes went to the east. She took in the high forests, deep and filled with untold dangers. Everyone who lived on the edge of the woods knew it was suicide to enter the dark domain. No one who disappeared into the redwoods ever came back. No one.

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh… Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh…_

She closed her eyes against the seductive song. She wanted to follow the call, wanted to let her feet lead her in the direction those echoes came from. For a moment, just a moment, she closed her eyes. Let herself take the first step, let the call take her where it would…

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh… Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh…_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh… Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh…_

“My Lady.”

And then reality shattered her dream.

Kagome's hand curled into a fist over her heart, and she turned to see the man behind her.

He stood half a head taller than her, but no more. The embroidered cloth beneath his armor stood out against tanned skin, the purple star on his forehead marking him for what he was. Dark blue eyes locked to hers, but they were hard as they watched her.

“We should return to the castle. His lordship is expecting you,” he said, looking her over carefully. The slip of a girl before him looked as if she was ready to take flight at any moment. And that wouldn’t do. Not on his watch.

Kagome turned away from him, looking back to the forest. The man’s voice had banished her inner wonderings, lessening the tug. It always did when he found her like this.

The man’s lips curled into a snarl, voice hard with warning. “ _Lady._ ”

“Yes, Bankotsu, I heard you.” She sighed, and finally turned away. “Let’s go. It would not do to keep his lordship waiting.”

Her lordships guard didn’t move until she passed him, and he glared suspiciously at the forest she’d been staring at before he turned to follow.

He didn’t hear the fading echoes that rang into the sky as they walked away. He didn’t hear them, but she did.

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh… Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh…_

___

Near feral eyes watched from a distance beyond what their human eyes could see. Dark fur covered heavy muscle, and the long mouth of the wolf lifted in a snarl.

The male had come for her again. Kept her from answering his calls. But not for much longer. 

Soon, the male would no longer be able to keep her from stepping into his domain. On that day... 

On that day…

The wolf’s lips stretched into a terrible smile, baring thick fangs at the males back.

Soon, she would come to him. And when the male followed, the wolf would finally end his life.


	2. It Begins

Kagome’s eyes never left the floor as their steps echoed through the stone halls. Banktosu led her diligently, ignoring the servants who stepped aside to let them pass. Their eyes were dull and lifeless, their malnourished bodies moving like puppets on a string. As soon as the duo passed, the servants and maids reformed their lines, going back to work.

To the villagers who had never lived a day in the castle, such behavior would have been a clear warning of some dark sorcery. An omen of war yet to come. To the castle’s residents, however, this had become the staple of their daily lives since the loss of their beloved Lady Kikyo.

After a few more turns, the silent duo arrived at the castle’s main hall, locked behind two massive, heavy wooden doors. Briefly, Kagome remembered a time she had wondered if they were made from the same wood as the trees that bordered their lands. She’d wanted to know, and that had been one of her first lessons about learning what was and was not appropriate for her to ask.

Six pairs of guards stood outside the doors, three on each side, all waiting for Banktosu’s nod. At his signal, they took hold of the large iron bars that served as the only means to open the hall to them. Kagome knew better than to rush in. To enter the cavernous room until the doors were fully opened, without permission, was worth an evenings unwanted company as punishment. It was better to wait until she had been invited.

The lord of the castle, a young looking man who went by the name of Onigumo, rested comfortably on his throne. It could not be seen from their distance, but on his beautiful face sat a triumphant smile. He took a moment to admire his daughter, congratulating himself on having trained her so perfectly. His darling daughter, who looked so much like his late wife, her mother, the lovely Lady Kikyo.

“Ah, you’ve found her. Excellent as always, Bankotsu.” Crimson eyes left the guard to focus instead on his child. “Come in, Kagome. Come and greet your father.”

With a bow of her head, acknowledging his invitation, Kagome followed Bankotsu’s slow walk into the room. The creaks and groans of the wooden doors splintered over the walls as they were drawn to close. It was only as the duo reached his lordship and Bankotsu stepped aside to allow the young woman to stand before her father that they finally clanged together, signaling that the trio were alone.

“My lord,” she began demurely, bowing low, “I must apologize for my delay, I was… distracted from my duties.” She would not rise to meet his eyes. “Please, forgive me.”

“Oh?” The lord’s face lifted, his triumphant smile shifting to one of amusement. “And what could have caused this distraction from such a dutiful child as my daughter?”

His amusement scared her. More than his anger, than his rage, his amusement could mean humiliation of the highest order, or a punishment that would haunt her waking hours. Her gulp was inaudible, and though she rose from her bow, still she would not look at the man before her. “I… I do not know, my lord.” Kagome licked her lips, trying to hide the quaking of her voice. “I… I suppose it was only a whimsical fancy. I found myself staring out the window, and wished for some fresh air. I did not realize how much time had passed, or I would not have been late for dinner.”

“You must have truly been distracted, for me to have to send Bankotsu to fetch you,” he crooned softly. The lord’s crimson eyes flicked to the male behind her. “He is meant to be my personal guard, Kagome. Not your _babysitter._ ”

She flinched, and only just resisted the urge to hug herself. Tears pricked at her eyes, terrified of his displeasure, but she would not let them fall. Doing so would only make things worse “Yes, my lord. I promise, it will not happen again.”

“See that it does not.” Onigumo rose from his throne, stepping down from his raised dias to stand before his daughter. Slowly, he reached a hand to raise her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes. “You have been doing so well, my daughter. I would hate to have to once more assign Jakotsu as your guard. He has expressed great enjoyment with his current duties. I cannot imagine he would be pleased to be removed from them in order to keep an eye on you.” Fear filled her eyes, and his smile widened. “Do you understand?”

“Yes.” The word came out as barely more than a whisper, and she tried again. “Yes, father. I understand.”

“Excellent.” The lord did not release her, instead leaning forward to brush a soft kiss to the sleep bruised skin of her eye. “Now then. Let us enjoy our dinner together before it gets cold.” He dropped his hand from her chin, holding it up for her to rest her arm over his. “Jinenji has prepared quite the special meal for us. Quail soup, a spinach pecan salad, and roasted duck.” He glanced to the girl from the corner of his eye. “A favorite of your late mother.”

x~x~x

  
  


Dinner was a quiet affair, and for Onigumo, over with far too quickly. As his daughter rose, she bowed to him, excusing herself for the evening. He watched her turn from him and head back to the entrance of the throne room for only a moment, before letting his gaze fall to the young man who had stood silent throughout their meal. It had not escaped his notice over the years how Bankotsu’s eyes followed his child, watching her until she was gone from his sight.

“Bankotsu.”

The guard’s gaze moved back to meet his lords own, unafraid of the man seated before him. He was aware that his lord knew of his… _something_ to the Lady. Bankotsu had been brought to the castle as a child, one of seven unique children. From the moment he had first laid eyes on her, Bankotsu had known the Lady would belong to him. There had never been a doubt in his mind. He still felt the strength of his conviction, even now. “My lord?”

“You are aware that the man who is to wed my lovely daughter will be someone of my choosing. This has always been my choice, and her wedding night will belong to a man that I, and I alone, feel is worthy of it.”

“Of course, sire. I have always known.”

The lord smiled. “And still, you watch her as a hawk would its prey.”

Bankotsu raised a dark brow. “The choice has always been yours, my lord. But we both know I will always be the one you choose to marry her.”

“You think so, do you?”

The guard shrugged. “If you disagreed, you wouldn’t have heeded my advice against having Renkotsu put in charge of her.” Not that he thought Rentoksu couldn’t do the work. Quite the contrary. If anything, the other male would be _far_ too good at the job. Good enough that, given the right provocation, he could turn the Lady against his ‘older brother’ if he chose to. Or try and take her for himself. And that was a thought _not_ to be borne.

Bankotsu was not a man to be trifled with once he found something he desired. And he’d wanted the Lady for a long, _long_ time. He didn’t like games, but he would use every method available to him. No matter what he had to do, who he had to kill, he would make the little sparrow his.

“So I did,” the lord murmured. Rising from his seat, he stepped away from the table, allowing the servants to finally clear the trays of food away. “It seems you truly believe you are the best choice to wed my daughter. I suppose I could be… persuaded to follow your way of thinking. However,” that red gaze settled heavily on the black haired guard, “should you do anything to… displease me from this point on, I may have to rethink that decision. And you would not want that.”

Bankotsu bowed his head in acknowledgment. “Of course, my lord. My first loyalty has always been to you.”

“It has. See that it stays that way.”

The guard watched in silence as his lord headed through a hidden hallway before following him. Too often, the older man reminded him of Renkotsu, with his trickery and quiet manipulations. The difference was, Renkotsu had learned the hard way what it meant to cross his older brother. The lord found their little ‘family’ amusing, but he would likely feel otherwise if he knew who _truly_ owned the loyalty of the elite seven.

Bankotsu smirked. Yes, his first loyalty was to the lord. And as long as the old fool didn’t get in his way, that wouldn’t have to change. If he did…. Well. He hadn’t been trained from childhood for nothing after all.

x~x~x

  
  


Now that she was alone in the hall, or as alone as one ever could be in this place, Kagome allowed her terror to consume her. She wouldn’t make it to the privacy of her rooms, they were too far, and so stopped at the darkest corner she could find. Her hand covered her mouth as her back hit stone, trying desperately to muffle her terrified sobs. She sank to the floor, curling in on herself to try and hide from the glazed eyes of the servants who passed her by.

She hated this place. Hated her father, his men, the servants, everything. She woke in fear every day. Would there be a presence inside her rooms that she didn’t want? When the evening candles were lit, she fought the pull of sleep, stare focused on the doorway to her rooms. Wondering, again, if her night would be disturbed by the unwanted presence of her lord father.

One way or another, she would leave this place. She didn’t know when, or how. All she knew was that if she didn’t, if she had to live in the nightmare inducing please much longer… If the horrors of the castle didn’t break her, she would take her own life in their stead.

  
  


_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh… Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh…_

  
  


The call was quiet, a dream of sound she could barely hear. Raising her head, she listened for the sound again. Nothing came, but she rose anyway, hand moving along the cool stone as she found her way to a window. 

She could not see the forest from this side of the castle, could not smell the leaves rustling on the wind. But the full moon hung heavy in the sky, covering her in silver light.

  
  


_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh… Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh…_

  
  


She closed her eyes, savoring the sound. The call couldn't be real, she knew that. A figment of her imagination, conjured by her mind to help her retain her sanity while she lived here. Still, it soothed her, calmed the racing of her heart. Real or imaginary, it made no difference. And it helped her to imagine a fierce, protective rage echoing in the call. Something that, if she let it, would protect her from the horrors she faced for all the days of her life.

If only it were real.

  
  


_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh… Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh…_

x~x~x

  
  


Red ringed eyes saw through wood and stone, caught on the heart that would soon join the one beating in his chest. 

It had been centuries since one of his kind had found their other half in a human. The wolves belonged to the ancient world; were made of all things dark and dangerous. Oftentimes, humans could not understand the darkness of their lupine mates, and many of the packs were lost from the strain of their shattered bonds.

Wolves had always loved more fiercely than their human halves.

But this human had already tasted a twisted kind of darkness. She'd been born into it, knew its power to hurt, its power to control. Her pitiful sire used his meager powers to keep her caged, to keep her afraid. He would make her a prize to one stronger, if his wretched desires did not first make him keep her for himself.

The wolf's mouth pulled into a frown. Until his other half answered the call, stepped into his domain, there was nothing he could do for her. Though his fangs ached with the need to tear flesh from bone, to taste the life blood of her enemies on his tongue…

His lips curled in a snarl, pacing restlessly along the cliff side.

No, until she accepted him, he could not protect her. But when she did… Oh, when she did.

His snarl lifted to a terrible smile.

On that day, he would make them all pay.


	3. Possessive of Flesh and Ghost

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh… Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh…_

  
  


_The dark of the forest surrounded her; fog swirled and rippling like water with every footfall._

  
  


_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh… Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh…_

  
  


_The call sang in her blood, bringing with it a peace she had never known. With every move she made, every soft exhale of breath, she was that much closer to finding its source._

_She could barely see beyond the expanse of trees in front of her, but it gave her no cause for concern. She was safe here. The woods knew her, welcomed her to their folds. They told her they missed her, and she believed them_

_There was a rush of sound behind her, a breath of air she could feel over her skin. Whatever followed was a beast of magnificent size. The thought brought a smile to her lips. As if he’d ever been anything else._

_Trying to catch a glimpse of him would be futile, she knew. She didn’t know how or why she was so sure, but the knowledge was alite in her mind. Just as she knew that if all she did was look forward, keep her feet steady as she wandered… He would show himself to her in flashes. A patch of dark fur in the corner of her eye, the whisper of rustled leaves as he moved through the brush._

  
  


_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh… Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh…_

  
  


_If he had a name, she didn’t know it. Here, in the fog of the twilight wood, she knew nothing of him but that he was there. Even her own name was beyond reach._

  
  


_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh… Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh…_

  
  


_There was a change in the air._

_A black lagoon welled up from the ground, bringing with it a burst of fear she had never felt in the mist before. She stepped back, not wanting the strange liquid to touch her, and her hand tangled in coarse, dark fur._

_He had never touched her before._

_The pool spread wider and wider before them. With every inch of ground it covered, they took another step back. She could feel his strength in the tension of muscle, knew his urge to sweep her from the earth to keep her from this horror stretching towards them._

_From the inky black a form began to rise, its tresses gnarled and twisted, blood oozing from rotting flesh. The creature pulled itself from the ickor, broken talons embedding themselves in the dirt as it crawled towards her. She stood frozen in fear, knowing somehow that should it reach her, she would be caught in its nightmarish hellscape forever._

  
  


_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh… Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh…_

  
  


_She had to run..._

  
  


_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh… Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh…_

  
  


_She had to get away..._

  
  


_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh… Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh…_

_It was going to catch her…!_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh… Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh…_

_No!_

_"KAGOME!"_

Kagome woke with a start, half rising from her bed and drenched in sweat. The dream and its contents flew from her mind, but the very real fear she’d felt remained.

A glance around the room told her she was still alone. The scrap of fabric she’d placed between the stone frame and her closed door still hung midway from the floor. She’d slept through the night, undisturbed.

Relief was short lived. Just because his lordship had left her in peace the night before did not mean he would do so again. She’d have to be watchful of whoever gave her anything to drink.

With that unsettling thought in mind, Kagome rose from her bed. On a nearby table sat a small tray of breads and fruits with which to break her fast. Instead of eating, she picked up the goblet next to her food, drinking deeply. The water washed the taste of sleep from her mouth, and brought her further from her dream. She was glad to still have this small privilege, at least. Her father adored the taste of wine, and often tried to ply her with it. The nights she gave in and drank it to please him let her a mess in more ways than one.

Shaking the image away, she set the goblet back onto the tray when she’d had her fill. Picking up a small lump of bread, she pulled on a thin robe to protect her from the morning chill on her way to the bath. She would remove it when she arrived, as the heat from the springs under the castle would keep her plenty warm.

With one final, unsure glance around her room, Kagome lit the candle hanging next to a door hidden by dark curtains and made her way through. Though there was no natural light to help her see in the pitch black, she had walked these steps enough to have memorized the path. Still, with the way she’d woken this morning… small though it was, the flickering candle made her feel safer.

When she reached her bath, she blew out the candle to preserve its wax. There were thin slits cut into the stone around the room, allowing the natural light to shine through. Setting her candle to the side, she removed her robe and hung it on the hook protruding from the wall. Assured it wouldn’t fall, she moved around the circle of her bath to choose her soaps and oils, setting them in easy reach. Only when everything was in its proper place did she finally begin to strip, tossing her night clothes aside.

Bracing on a stone column protruding next to her bath, she stepped into the warm water at her feet. With a soft sigh, she relaxed and allowed her thoughts to drift.

At almost one and twenty years, she was of prime age to be wed to a man of his lordships choosing. That he had not already chosen a husband for her now was strange, but not a gift she could overlook. Whispers from the village said he was likely waiting for her birthday to have her wed. Apparently, there was an old world tradition that saw the women of her family wedded the twenty first day of their birth, with their husbands name guarded until after the wedding. Why such a thing was necessary she couldn’t understand, but then again there was much she didn’t know about the ways of the old world. Such knowledge had been denied her.

The water fell in rivulets down her arm as she took one of her soaps and began to wash her skin. From what she had been told, her father’s marriage to her mother had been held in a similar manner. The late Lady Kikyo hadn’t known the true name of her husband-to-be until they’d knelt before the bishop who married them.

The thought of her mother sent a pang through her heart, stilling her hands. It had barely been half a decade since she’d passed, and still Kagome could not sort through her feelings about the woman who’d born her to the world. The one who was said to have been irrevocably after her marriage, and only more so the day she had given birth to her daughter.

In her youth, the Lady Kikyo had been famed for her beauty. She was kindness personified, loved by all who knew her and adored by the rest. Many had tried to capture the lovely lady's heart, but none had ever succeeded. Rumor said there had been a companion, an exotic stranger at her side before she was married. If it had ever been true, the mysterious figure had disappeared long ago.

It wasn’t until after she’d become his lordships wife that anyone knew something was wrong. The once bright, magnificent woman slowly became a shadow of her former self. Moon bright skin dulled to granite, earth brown eyes darkening to tar. And on the day of her daughter's birth…

Kagome shuddered in the warm water.

Whatever meager strength had still been left in the quiet woman had shattered like glass. From then on, the Lady Kikyo who had once been so loved was gone, changed forever more.

It seemed as if the entire castle had fallen with her. Laughter came to a standstill, and the life that once burst through stone now crumbled under the weight of fractured innocence and unforgiving sorrow. The Lady was no more than a ghost, lingering in the long empty halls. 

His lordship had never shown any special interest in the care of his child until after his wife's death, and so had left her fate with another. Yet more than that, it was the long years of her mother's neglect that was truly injurious. Kagome had no memory of a time her mother had said a kind word to her. She'd never touched her with any affection, never made any type of gesture of love. The Lady had been no more than a doll. 

Sighing, Kagome finished her bath, emerging silently from the water. Now was not the time to dwell on the past. The effects of her mother's death had already affected her life throughout the castle. Now the only thing she could do was try to live her life as she was best able.

Relighting her candle, she made her way back upstairs into her room so she could dress for the day. While she would have preferred to dress more simply, his lordships lavish tastes would not allow her to do so. Dropping her robe onto the bed, she pulled on a slip, glancing briefly towards her door when she heard it creek open. In strode a maid, carrying her father’s latest gift, a dress of exquisite make and embroidered with intricate designs.

Swallowing, Kagome allowed the quiet woman to help her into the gown. The style, she knew, was something her lordship favored. The bodice enhanced her natural figure, baring her collar, neck, and shoulders. The skirts drape didn’t hinder her walk, which she was grateful for, and fell all the way to the floor. Once she was fully settled into her gown, she took a seat at the vanity to allow the other woman to start working on her hair. Her winces of pain were minimal, having long grown used to the pull, and she fingered through her jewelry to find something that would please her father. He would not appreciate a distraction from the plains of her skin, but he would forgive something that helped to draw the eye. While she was not yet the doll the Lady Kikyo had become, his lordship still took delight in treating her as such.

With all touches in place and her braided hair pinned into place, Kagome slipped on her shoes, dismissing the maid with a wave of her hand. She watched the door close, staring at it unblinkingly. This was the hardest part of her day. These first steps into the castle halls signaled the start of a new nightmare. New manipulations, new methodology… new terrors that would follow her everywhere.

She stayed seated for another moment, savoring the fleeting safety of the closed door before the reality of her situation set in. A closed door meant very little if someone truly wished her harm. After all, it had never stopped her father before.

With that in mind, she rose and let herself fall into the quiet despair that hung on her shoulders like a shawl. The cloth that had fallen from her door at the maids entrance was set on the small table next to the door, and she took her first steps into the chilled halls of her home.

The shifting of metal surprised her, stiffening her shoulders. She hadn’t known someone was waiting outside her door.

“You seem troubled, my Lady,” Bankotsu said as he straightened from the wall, moving to stand in front of her. “Is there anything I can do?”

“No, thank you,” Kagome answered politely, watching the guard suspiciously. She looked around the hall, noting the absence of another. “What are you doing her, Bankotsu? Should you not be with my lord father?”

The taller male shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest as he regarded her. “His lordship has given me leave to look in on my personal affairs this morning. So,” he grinned, “I came to see you.”

There was a tightness growing in her spine, and she took a step back from him. “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.”

Bankotsu rolled his eyes. “Don’t play dumb with me, sparrow,” he murmured, stepping forward until her back hit the door. “You know exactly what I’m talking about”

Shaking her head in denial, Kagome desperately searched the hall around him. No one would come to her rescue, of that she was certain, but even a servant’s presence would hinder him. “You shouldn’t speak of such things, Bankotsu. My father will never allow it, a fact you very well know.”

His answering smile was dark and full of bright, shining teeth. “So you haven’t heard the news,” he whispered, brushing the backs of calloused fingers over her cheek, his other hand coming to her side. “Your father told me he wished us to marry, said I was the best choice for you. Come your next birthday,” the guard licked his lips, “you and I will be wed.

“Not that I needed his permission anway,” he muttered distractedly. “We’d have gotten married with or without his say-so.”

“It’s treasonous to say such things, Bankotsu!” Her eyes lit with a spark of her rarely used temper. “And we both know my father would never marry me to someone like you!”

“And what’s supposed to mean?” His lips pulled into an amused smirk, eyes roving over her, lingering on the swell of her feminine curves. “That whole bit, ‘someone like me?’”

“Someone who is so _clearly insane_!”

Rage pooled in his eyes. “Stop being such a spoiled child.” His hand left her face to grab the braid of her hair. He used it to drag her closed and sneered. “I _will_ have you, sparrow, even if I have to kill your father to make it so.” Unexpectedly, his voice softened to a whisper. “You’ve been mine since the day I laid eyes on you, Kagome.”

His softening didn’t stop the trembling in her body, and her fear drew him like a moth to the flame. His eyes darkened with heat, and he used the grip in her hair to tilt her head, pressing his mouth to her throat. The pearl necklace she’d chosen was warm against her skin, and he set his teeth over the precious stones. “I like these. You’ll have to wear them more often for me after we’re married.”

“Bankotsu, please…” her voice was a desperate whisper, palms pressed against his chest to try and put space between them. “Don’t…”

Darkly pleased, he dragged his lips up her throat, nipping sharply at the curve of her jaw. “I love it when you beg me, you know? I can hear how scared you are, how much you want distance from me…” His lips moved higher, breathing warm air in her ear. “It does things to me, knowing that no matter how much you try, you’ll never be free of me.” He took the lobe between his teeth, tugging the skin and pressing his body more closely against hers, letting her feel his excitement. “It makes me _burn_ for you, Kagome. And when our day comes, I’ll drag you down into the flames with me.”

He let her put some distance between them, but only enough to press their foreheads together, dark eyes taking in her quaking form. His tongue ran unconsciously over his lips, and he nudged her nose with his, brushing their lips together in a soft kiss.

Gods, but she drew him to distraction. He wanted to kick open the door to her room, lock them in its confines and ravage her on her bed. He felt like a beast, a monster from one of the old tales, and his desire demanded he take her as savagely as they took their other halves.

But even he knew his limits. As much as he wanted to put that thought into action, her true virtue was off limits until they were wed. He had to reign in that urge for now. Still… his lips quirked in a wicked smile. There was no reason he couldn’t leave a parting gift with her.

He dropped the hand from her side and without preamble began to lift the layers of fabric. She struggled in his hold, but he refused to let her go. Bankotsu grinned when he found warm skin, hiking her leg over his hip to press his erection more intimately against her. His sparrow pushed harder at his chest, terrified of what he was going to do, but she would never make a sound.

Groaning with the effort of holding back his desire, he took control of her with a hard kiss, sucking her lip into his mouth and rocking his hips almost desperately against hers.

“Gods, what you do to me…” Kagome was perfection in his arms, and he wrestled with the life long temptation to trap her with him now, stuck forever in the castle. He wanted to keep her from the eyes of the world, a fallen angel whose blessing he’d selfishly keep for his own.

Before he could give in to what he really wanted, he dropped her leg so she could stand on her own. Still, he continued to kiss her, stealing as much of her light as their brief time would allow. He was going to consume her, body and soul. Oh but she would be lovely when he drug her with him to hell.

The vision gave him the strength of will to break their kiss while still trapping her against the wall so he could savor the taste of her. There were streaks of terror in her eyes, and that heady dose of fear reignited the eternal flame in him that burned for her.

He dropped the twisted tresses of her hair, instead taking her chin and making her meet his eyes. He allowed himself one more moment of weakness, wrenching a final kiss from her lips before he forced himself away form her. It wasn’t much, and he wasn’t completely satisfied, but he gave her just enough room to get away from him.

When she was clear, she ran.

Bankotsu chuckled, brushing his thumb over his lip. Oh, but his little sparrow was so much fun to play with.

He couldn’t wait to take her wings away.

x~x~x

Lips pulled into a snarl, the large wolf watched his other half run from the male who was meant to be protecting her.

The wait was killing him. Instinct was almost impossible to ignore, and his screamed at him to go to her, to tear her enemies asunder.

But he wouldn’t. He would not be like his predecessors, falling from the hatred of their human mates. Going to her now would be giving in, and certain things needed to happen before he could let himself accept her.

But _something_ had to change. He couldn’t handle this much longer. There was barely a remnant of their connection, untended for so many years, and already he could feel what the loss of her would do to him.

There wasn’t much time now. If she didn’t come to him before the bite of winter faded…

No. His other half was strong. Stronger than even he knew. She would make it.

One way or another, she would find him.


	4. Nature of a Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! Sorry about the wait ya'll. The struggles with this chapter were real.
> 
> Before you read!!! The tags for this story have been updated, so please be aware of them. I put the specific warnings for this chapter in the end notes, in case anyone wants to look at them first.
> 
> And on a final note: THANK YOU SO, SO MUCH to whoever nominated BTD for the Feudal Connections Awards! It makes me feel good to know you all enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it.

Dashing down the hall as fast as her feet would carry her, Kagome ran straight into the library, slamming the door behind her. Bankotsu never followed her after one of their encounters, a fact for which she was eternally grateful. If he had, there would be nowhere in the castle she could hide.

Glancing superstitiously behind her, the young woman made sure she was alone before going to the desk and falling into its chair. The library acted as her private study, a place not even Onigumo would tear from her. Despite forbidding certain topics, he hadn’t left her education wanting. Quite the opposite. Kagome was fairly sure she’d written summaries or reports on nearly every book in the library.

Subjects on math, sciences, literature, history, language, statesmanship, everything. If there was something to know, she’d been made to learn it. While she’d had private tutors over the years, she and her teachers had only been limited by their prior knowledge and the available amount of books.

Not that she’d had any tutors over the last few years. His lordship had deemed her as fully educated as a woman could be. Then she was put to work, left to manage whatever her father deemed beneath him.

That included much of his correspondence, too. She and the primary caretaker of his estates wrote semi-regularly, usually about the allocations of spendings and the continuous need for repairs. Though she’d never said allowed, it was clear her father had married up in the world.

In this way she spent much of her morning, whiling away the passing hours. So focused on her work, Kagome hadn’t realized she’d missed lunch until her stomach started growling at her. There was no one to see her embarrassed flush as she quickly put her things away. 

Peeking out into the hall, she was glad to find it empty of anyone of import. The sun sat high in the sky, but a cool breeze blew through the open windows. If she was discreet, she could take her lunch out in the gardens before she returned to work.

Excited now, the princess headed towards the kitchens. Telling a servant to bring her lunch outside would mean her father somehow hearing about it. And while she shouldn’t get in _too_ much trouble, it was a risk she’d rather not take.

She was almost to the kitchens when she was stopped by a sound. She couldn't recall having ever heard anything like it before, least of all in the castle. Instinct made her look over her shoulder, checking to be sure she wasn't followed. Why she felt the need for such a reassurance she couldn’t say, but she wanted it all the same.

She heard the sound again, a broken high pitch with low undertones. It led her to a tapestry, behind which was a hidden wooden door. Standing next to it now, she could hear it clearly enough to identify it. Laughter, high and maniacal. One she knew well.

Jakotsu was down there.

The knowledge alone almost made her walk away. She and the feminine male guard had never gotten along. He was known for his cruelty among the slaves, had heard enough about it to unnerve even her. Though he would never dare turn it on her (Bankotsu was the only guard who had ever laid a hand on her), he had taken his frustrations with her out on the servants or people from the village. Nothing she said had ever stopped him either. Whether or not that was because of his obvious disdain for her as a person or for her gender in general she didn't know.

The guards cackles were broken up by the clanking of chains, and again came what she now knew was a low moan. Some poor soul was locked down there with her mad former guard. No one deserved that kind of torture, no matter what they'd done. Checking once more behind her, just to be sure, she carefully pulled open the hidden door and slipped inside.

The creak of metal hinges was soft, but not completely quiet. Still, it wasn't heard over what sounded like a whip cracking through the air. That, and the deep, pained cry of an unknown man's voice.

The steps before her were sparsely lit, but she could still see enough to follow them. She tried to time her steps with every cry, wincing in sympathy each time. The stairs turned at the corner of the wall, leading further down. The light in this area was stronger, but there was no second supporting wall to hide her. If she wanted to see what was down there, she would have to be careful. 

Slowly, she stuck her head around the corner. 

The bars of the call only showed half of its usable space. Through those bars, she could see Jakostu, who was watching something hidden behind the wall. The handle of a whip was in his hand, flecks of blood painting the ground around him. His mouth moved as if he was speaking, but his voice was out of her range. The only reason she’d heard the cackling is because it echoed so loudly.

“Love… ‘eam for me…” The whip cracked once more through the air, making her wince at the pained cry that followed. “... ‘eal so…”

Another cackle echoed over stone, which only served to give her the start of a wicked migraine. Groaning herself, she didn’t see the bucket on the landing in front of her. But she felt it when she mis-stepped, foot sliding off stone and kicking the wooden bucket down the steps.

“ _Whose there?!_ ”

Fear licked down her spine like lightning. Without thinking, she ran up the stairs, the deranged guard hot on her heels. His anger was a living thing, dripping over her flesh like oil. If he caught her, princess or not she was dead.

She slammed the door open and booked it down the hall, desperate to put as much distance between them as possible. Her breath came in harsh pants, the boning of her dress digging sharply into her sides. 

Voices down the corridor caught her ear, and she didn't think, only ran in their direction. Servants wouldn't help her, but if it was another guard, even someone minor, they would be obligated to keep her safe from Jakotsu's wrath.

The sounds were coming from a cracked door.

Not thinking, she ran into the room and slammed the door behind her. Breathing a sigh of relief, she turned… Only to feel the color drain from her face when she realized who she’d found.

Onigumo stood before her, flanked by Bankotsu and Renkotsu. Judging by the maps hanging on the walls, this was the converted war room; she'd just managed to interrupt her father planning his next hunt.

And he did not look pleased.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"My lord, please forgive me, I did not--" she hadn't even known he moved until she felt the force of his hand across her face. His eyes blazed as she cradled her cheek, a hiss of pain escaping at a sudden sting. She pulled her hand away, and saw that her fingers were coated in blood. 

She saw it when Banktosu's eyes flashed, but didn't look at him directly. "Sire--"

"Leave us." Onigumo's tone allowed no argument. Renkotsu stood back from the table obediently, bowing to her father’s back though he did not see. His dark eyes looked beyond her as he headed to the door, but she could feel Bankotsu's gaze as it bore into her. Only a moment later did she hear him follow, shutting the door behind him.

Her own eyes she kept lowered to the floor, not daring to look her lord father in the face. Tremors climbed up her arms until she shouted in pain, his lordship having yanked at her hair and forcing her to her knees.

"Father, _please!_ " She tried vainly to grab at his wrist, knowing even as she did it was only making things worse.

"Filthy little bitch, you think to try and give orders to me?" Hand still twisted in her hair, he swung her head, slamming it against the table's edge. Her body fell limp, mind dazed. 

Eyes darkening with lust and rage, Onigumo tore the front of his trousers open, revealing himself. The rich fabric fell past his hips, and with a few pulls of his head encouraged his erection.

His daughter's whimper of fear encouraged him, and with a malicious grin he drug her forward. Steady himself, he pushed his cock into the slackness of her mouth. 

Kagome started to stir, and only the last few years of trained punishment kept her from biting down. Tears pricked her eyes, falling faster as he shoved himself deeper and choked her. She wanted to gag, to cough, to shove him away and leave her alone.

The next few minutes passed slow and torturous. She couldn’t breathe through her mouth, and the salt of her tears itched over the ragged flush of her cheeks. Everything about this hurt, but she couldn’t retaliate. Not unless she wanted him to force her into something else.

Her lord father’s hips stuttered, and with a final push he forced her to take him to the root. Her throat constricted against the violent push, and he moaned his pleasure while hot seed pulsed down her throat.

He kept her held there, rage finally calmed. Seeing her like this, forced to her knees while he fucked her mouth raw… It reminded him so much of her mother.

The thought made him smile.

Long fingers cupped her chin, tilting her head up so she would look at him. Her eyes had long ago taken on the dullness of a lost soul. Kikyo’s had done much the same when he made her submit. But his daughter had something her mother had lacked: in that dullness, he saw the spark of her hatred of him. Kikyo had given up and let herself wither until there was nothing left. Not Kagome though. Her eyes shone bright when she cowered, a will to live no matter how much she wanted to die.

That, more than anything, is what constantly drew him to her.

Her father released her, and Kagome fell hard against the stone floor.

She curled into herself while her father adjusted his clothes. Hot tears pooled, but she wouldn’t let them fall. Not now, while he was still in the room.

“Your sleep must be troubled, for you to forget yourself,” he said aloud. “I will have some of Mukotsu’s wine sent to your rooms this evening.”

No. She didn’t want the wine. The nightmares were worse those nights. She tried to swallow around the pain in her throat, but still her voice was hoarse. “Yes, my lord. Thank you.”

He smiled, pleased. “Of course, my dear.”

Onigumo knelt beside her, turning her to glimpse her face. “You know you deserved your punishment, don’t you?”

Kagome barely managed a nod. Her head was pounding. “Yes, father.”

“Tell me why. Why did I have to hurt you?”

“Because…” gods, she wanted so much to cry. “Because I interrupted. I entered... without permission.”

“Very good.” A sound from beyond the door briefly called his attention, but was quickly dismissed. “Do you think you’ve been punished enough, my daughter?”

Fear tightened her stomach, blue orbs going wide. “F-Father…”

His grip tightened. “Do you think... you’ve been punished... enough?”

Yes. Yes, he’d hurt her enough. She just wanted to be left alone. “I would… never assume… to know better than you, my lord.”

His lordship hummed, considering her answer. They both knew she was trapped no matter what she said. “I think you might have been punished enough for today. Although...”

He stood to his full height, and Kagome took the moment to move her tongue from between her teeth.

“Just one more thing, I think. Then you’ll be done.”

She watched with resignation as his boot lifted, and she blacked out just as the pain hit.

x~x~x

Bankotsu leaned against the corner wall, ears trained on the war room door. Renkotsu was still there, waiting for the emergence of their lord.

The creak of metal signled his exit, and Bankotsu straightened with the noise.

“Ah, Renkotsu. I see you’ve waited for me faithfully, but not your elder brother. Where is he?”

“It seems Jakotsu ran into an issue, so Bankotsu went to help.”

“I see. And neither gave any word on when he would return?”

The taller male shook his head. “None, my lord. Though I cannot think it will take over long.”

“Even so, there are plans to make. Bankotsu will join us when he is able.”

The two men turned in the opposite direction, but Bankotsu kept his position until their footsteps completely faded. Once he was sure they were gone, he headed back to the war room.

He found her lying unconscious on the floor. His mouth twisted with rage, but now wasn’t the time. He had to take care of her first.

Carefully, he lifted the princess into his arms, settling her against his chest. The hallway was empty save for a passing servant. He gave a passing order for Suikotsu to be summoned to her rooms before he made his way there.

He checked every hall and passageway for passersby, pleased to have found them mostly empty. Much as he despised the place, it was one of the few good things about the castle. The less servants there were meant there were fewer prying eyes.

Suikotsu was standing outside of her rooms when they arrived. He asked no questions, only opened the door so Banktosu could carry her inside. The healer shut the door behind them while he set her on the bed, pulling the pins from her hair. Suikotsu was digging through his medicines, but until he came closer Bankotsu paid no attention to him.

Suikotsu laid a hand on the guards shoulder, and made no mention of the young man’s jump. He waited until his brother moved, and from there checked over her visible wounds.

The healer worked in silence, cleaning cuts and rubbing ointment on her bruised jaw. Sometimes he wondered if Bankotsu knew everything the lord was doing to his daughter. But that was impossible. Onigumo would already be dead.

Rising from the bed, he packed his bag, pulling out a last few necessities. “She should wake soon,” he told him, pulling out a small vial. A knock on the door brought a servant inside, along with the items Suikotsu had requested before others’ arrival. “I’ve some tea that will help her with the pain. Make sure she finishes it.”

“I will.”

Nodding, he set the vial aside and pulled out a thin pouch. He redid the clasps, and motioned the servant aside. “The bowl is filled with cold water. Use three drops from the vial on it, but no more. And she should eat. I’ll have something sent up.”

“Thank you, Suikotsu.” Bankotsu regarded his brother intensely. “You’re always around when I need help.”

“I live to serve, brother.” The healer bowed. “Call me if you need anything else.”

The guard nodded, and took the rag the servant handed to him. While the quiet woman finished the tea, Bankotsu did as instructed, mixing the drops with the water. The servant left the tea on the side table, leaving as quietly as they’d come.

Now that they were alone, Bankotsu allowed himself a ragged breath, sucking as much air as he could into his lungs. He held it as long as he was able, and in slow increments he pushed it from his nose. It was a trick he’d learned before coming to the castle, someone taught to him by one of the children on the streets. It helped him focus, letting give the princess the of entirety of his attention.

It was another quarter of an hour before she started to come too. Another servant had come and gone, leaving two plates of food in easy reach. Her lips parted in a soft groan, and slowly she opened her eyes.

The last thing Kagome remembered was passing out on the war room floor. But now above her was the deep red canopy of her bed, a cool cloth held to her cheek by a familiar hand.

“Bankotsu?”

The guard’s smile was warm. “There you are.”

“You…” she looked around the room, making sure they were alone. “You brought me to my room.”

He brushed her forehead with the cloth, going over the scrapes near her hairline. Normally they’d use ointments or a paste for cuts. But this was a special mix just for her, something Bankotsu had requested from the healer years ago.

“Bankotsu…?”

“How do you feel, sparrow?”

Concerned at the dodge, but not wanting to set him off, she examined herself. Her head hurt, which was to be expected, especially since it felt like the guard was cleaning a cut. She wasn’t feeling dizzy, but getting up probably wouldn’t be a good idea just yet. And her jaw…

Her eyes dimmed.

The less said about her jaw the better.

“I’ll be alright.”

“Good,” he was careful with every brush, and when he was satisfied he traded the rag for her teacup. “Here, drink this.”

“What is it?”

“Tea from Suikotsu.” Her response made him frown, not sure he was unsettled that she’d asked. “He says it’ll help.”

Her nod soothed his doubts, so he helped her sit up. The once steaming liquid had lost its warmth, but that shouldn’t matter. All Suikotsu had said was she needed to drink.

Kagome’s nose curled in clear distaste when she sampled the tea, flushing at the guard’s amused snort. “This is gross.”

“Yeah well, too bad.” Bankotsu brushed some of her hair back, lips curled in a smile. “Drink, and I’ll let you eat some.”

The promise of food seemed to perk her up. “What is there?”

“Um…” he glanced at the plates, not having bothered before she woke up. “Simple stuff. Bread, cheese, and such. Your plates got some fruit on it too. Looks like mine’s got some dried meat.”

That… sounded like a lot. “Do I have to eat it all?”

“Nah, not all of it. Just as much as you can.” He raised an eyebrow, nodding at the cup. “Faster you drink, the sooner you eat. I’ll even be nice and give you dibs on the good stuff.”

She scoffed, but held her nose and drank.

Satisfied, Bankotsu gave her the plate, and the next few minutes were spent in peaceful silence.

It never lasted long.

She could feel his gaze, moving between the scrapes on her head to the careful way she chewed. The longer he watched her, the tighter his fists became. 

Her father’s guard took the plate from her when she finished, setting them both to the side. His silence unnerved her, and it only grew worse when he stood, moving in front of the fireplace. She settled her hands in her lap, picking at the embroidery of her dress.

When he spoke, he was so quiet she almost didn’t hear him.

“Why don’t you want me to kill him, Kagome?”

It hurt to swallow, but she did it anyway. “Bankotsu, you know why. He’s--”

“It can’t be because he’s your father!” The fire glowed behind him when he turned, a halo burning with his fury. He wasn’t screaming, not yet, but it was a near thing. “There has to be more to it.”

“He’s…” She could feel tears brimming, and her own self hatred only made her want to cry more. Why did she always have to cry? “Bankotsu, he’s all the family I have.”

“But you don’t need him!” He surged back to the bed, his desperation a living thing that shook him to the core. “Why else would the gods gift me to you sparrow, if not to give you a family?”

“Please…” There was no way to make him understand. How could she explain her to-real nightmares? How could she tell him she feared his lordship capable of so much worse than he already did?

“Please, Bankotsu…” she pulled the trembling guard close to her chest, hugging him with everything she had. “Please don’t be mad.”

He kissed her the skin of her throat, once, twice, and finally exhaled a ragged sigh. His heart felt ready to burst, and he swallowed around the tell-tale burning behind his eyes.

“Why do you let him hurt you, sparrow?”

“I’m so sorry, Bankotsu.” He was as close to a monster as a man could be. But she knew him where it mattered. He hated that she wouldn’t let him protect her.

“Would… would it be alright if you stayed? Just for a little while?”

He clung to her as she did to him, contemplating the consequences. In the end, none of them mattered. 

“I’ll stay.” Lifting his head, Bankotsu pushed up and over her, settling next to her on his side. Her small body curled towards him, and he wrapped her in the safety of his arms.

“I’ll stay as long as you need me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter:  
> Physical Abuse, Parent/Child Incest, and Rape  
> Onigumo is the attacker, Kagome his victim.


	5. Solitude's Cage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was _not_ supposed to take five months to write, but this chapter just did not want to cooperate. I intended for there to be more, but I liked this as a transition into the next bit.
> 
> And as always, _please_ be aware of the tags. The last thing I want is to accidentally trigger someone.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

_The room is dark wood and fogged glass, the canopy above her draped in red. There's a fire blazing in the corner, warming her body for reasons she doesn't understand. She lays atop the blankets, her only covering a robe so sheer she may as well not be wearing it at all. The fabric is cool against her heated flesh, slits on its side letting it pool around her enticingly._

_There's a man at the edge of her bed, with long dark hair and hard eyes. He is dressed as she is, in a black silk robe hanging open, revealing pale skin. But where she is naked beneath her silk, he is wearing trousers made to sleep in._

_They do little to hide his interest in her state of undress._

_"I see you've made yourself ready for me, dearest."_

_Had she? Her mind is filled with cobwebs, a blurred haze keeping her from her memory._

_"I have made myself ready for you." Yes, that must be it. Why else would she be this way?_

_"Is my wife pleased to see me?"_

_His wife? So he was her husband then. Then yes, she should be happy to see him._

_"I am happy to see you," she tells him. The words are correct, but they do not feel like her own._

_"Of course you are." His smile is sharp and wicked. She shivers, though she cannot say why. "Come to me."_

_She makes to stand, but he slashes her a look._

_"On your knees, pet."_

_Her knees? It takes a moment for the command to make sense. He wants her to crawl on the bed to him. He wants her displayed._

_He crooks a finger at her, motioning her forward. She does as she's bid, crawling up the bed on all fours. He lifts her by the chin when she reaches him, making her rise on her knees. He can see all of her._

_"I am your husband."_

_"You are my husband."_

_"You are mine to do with as I please."_

_She swallows. "I am yours to do with as you please."_

_His smile is deadly. "Undress me."_

_Her hands are shaking as they reach for him, pushing the silk from his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. She reaches for his trousers next, but his hand on her wrist stops her. Instead he draws it forward, making her fingers circle and tighten around his manhood._

_"Use your hands, dearest. Please your husband."_

_Unsure, she flexes her fingers around him, stroking him through the soft cloth. His eyes flutter shut, a moan of pleasure humming in his throat. He's enjoying it then._

_She continues to tug at him, and there is now a growing wetness where his tip rests against the fabric. She circles her finger there, and he hisses through his teeth. His eyes on hers are dark, hungry. They make her nervous._

_He reaches to the small table at the edge of the bed, on which sits an uncorked bottle of wine, a small vial, and two full goblets. With one hand he picks up the vial and opens it, pouring its contents into one of the goblets. He recaps the vial and sets it carefully aside, then picks up the now slightly fuller cup, holding it out to her._

_"Do not stop pleasuring me. Drink."_

_He lifts the cup to her lips, tilting it enough to allow the wine to flow into her mouth. She swallows obediently, her hands ever moving. He makes her drink until the goblet is empty, and sets it aside._

_The cobwebs have grown, the haze blurring her vision. The man in front of her pushes her back on the bed and crawls over her, making her hold herself open for him. Presenting herself like a sacrifice._

_He aligns himself with her opening, his smile full of teeth. Her blue eyes are glossy, unseeing._

_"Hello, Kikyo."_

_He thrusts inside._

* * *

It was three more days before his lordship decided to finally leave the castle. In the end, he decided to extend his hunting trip by a few more days in order to tour the local villages on their return home.

This, of course, meant it wasn't only Bankotsu going with him. He'd also decided to bring Jakotsu and Kyokotsu along as well. Jakotsu was known by his reputation of cruelty alone, but Kyokotsu’s massive size was more than enough to use as an intimidation tactic.

The rumors spreading through the castle village that he had cannibalistic tendencies were only an added bonus.

Still, it meant the castle was quiet, and it was safe for her to walk the halls without having to look over her shoulder. The peace let her think of other things, and she found her mind wandering back to what she'd seen in the hidden room the previous week. There was no doubt that whoever had been trapped in that cell was still sitting there. The only question was whether or not they were still alive.

The thought continued to haunt her. If they _were_ dead, there was nothing she could do for them. But if they lived, what state were they in? Were they being allowed food to eat, water to drink? Blankets to keep out the nights growing chill? Should… should she help them?

Her immediate response was _yes, of course she should_ , if only because she hoped some kind soul would do the same if she were in such a position. But not only that, it was the right thing to do despite the potential danger. And to _not_ do something, to not try and help in some way…

It made her feel like her father. 

That was what ultimately decided her. The kitchens were in the lower part of the castle, and no one stopped her on the way. There she found a small basket which she filled with fruit, bread, and cheeses. She also made sure to pick up a pouch of water.

A cheesecloth kept her precious cargo from prying eyes, but there were no servants in the halls to stop her. Even so, habit kept her close to the walls and out of the way of any potential passer by, while also letting her peek around corners to ensure she wouldn’t run into anyone she wanted to avoid.

The tapestry that hid the doorway loomed over her, its subjects staring down with leering eyes. But she would not be swayed. Swallowing her nerves and finding her courage, she pushed her way past it and slipped inside the door.

Again there was little light to guide her way. The scones on the walls had not been lit, and would stay that way until Jakotsu returned. 

Kagome made her way down the stairs slowly, keeping one hand braced against the wall to guide her. The landing was empty of its noisey bucket, and she finally allowed herself to look at the dungeon beyond her.

Before her was the large cell where she’d seen Jakotsu. Now, however, she could see the smaller walkway to its left, the wall lined with the bars of empty cells. In the corner to her left stood a torture rack, its wooden table covered in old blood. Next to it sat a rusted bucket, but for her own peace of mind she wouldn’t try to see what was inside.

Her attention was drawn forward to the large cell when she reached the bottom of the stairs. Nerves slowed her, but she would not be deterred.

“Hello?”

She waited, but there was no response. Swallowing thickly, she moved closer to peer inside.

“Hello? Is anyone there?”

“You shouldn’t be here.“

Kagome jumped and her steps paused, unsure now of her approach.

He sighed. “If you stay here, he’ll find you. You don’t want him too.”

“Jakotsu.“ Her eyes went to the floor, fingers curling in a fist over her heart.

“You know who he is.“ The other didn’t sound surprised. “If you know him, then you know what he’s capable of. He’ll do more than hurt you, especially since you’re a woman.“

“No, he won’t.“ The other shifted, and she imagined he was looking through stone to see her. “He knows he’s not allowed to hurt me.”

He scoffed. “You really expect that to stop him?”

“It’s what’s always stopped him.” Her voice grew quiet. “He takes it out on others instead.“

There was a low snarl. “Then what the hell are you doing down here?“

“I… I knew he kept someone down here. I was worried.“

The man snorted. “Just another secret in stone. And this castle’s secrets are better left uncovered.“ His voice was bitter. “Trust me. You can’t help anyone who lives here by finding them out.“

Curious, she stepped forward. “How do you know that?“

“This isn’t exactly my first day here.“ There was a shuffle of noise, chains clanking as the figure moved. “You should get out of here. Before he finds you.“

“He won’t find me. He’s not here.” Cautiously, she stepped forward. She could just make out the edge of an arm behind the bars. ”My father took him on his hunt.“

“Your father?” She could hear the frown, hear the clang of metal dragged on the stone floor. “Whose your father?“

Instinct told her not to tell him. To give a stranger an edge over her was dangerous, foolhardy. 

“Lord Onigumo. My father is Lord Onigumo.“

The stranger behind the bars moved, and now she could see all of him in the flickering torchlight. He had eyes like amber and long silver hair, matted with dirt and blood. Ears, _canine ears,_ drooped atop his head.

But he looked emaciated. His skin was covered in badly healed scars; it clung to his bones, making him look like a walking skeleton. It made her sick to think of.

“How old are you?“

She had to swallow hard before she could answer him. “I’ll be one and twenty this year.“

He looked behind her to the stairs, tracing their path. She followed his gaze for a moment and turned back to him. “If you can tell me where the key is, I’ll release you.“

His eyes flew back to her in surprise.

She gave him a nervous smile. “No one deserves to be trapped here. If I can free you, I will.”

He was quiet, searching her expression for any sign of deceit. His shoulders relaxed when he found none. “I believe you. But you can’t help me. Jakotsu keeps the key with him at all times.“

“… I see.” Her eyes fell to the ground, fingers clutching at the skirt of her dress. “I’m sorry.“

“Don’t be.” He tilted his head, watching her curiously. “You said Naraku was your father?“

“I don’t know a Naraku. My father is Onigumo.”

“Naraku, Onigumo. Same guy, different name.“ He moved closer to the bars, bracing his arms against them. ”Your mother must be Kikyo.“

Kagome nodded, though her shoulder’s tightened at the mention of her mother. “Yes, she was. This winter will mark five years since she passed.“

The other shut his eyes, expression tight. “How did she die?“

“I… I don’t know.”

“You’re her _daughter,_ how the hell could you not know?”

She swallowed. “I wasn’t permitted to know. They said… the healers said to know would give me undue stress. So I was never told.”

He scoffed. “Right. More like the bastard killed her and wanted it kept quiet. Didn’t want it getting out.” Amber eyes open, riddled with hearts-pain and an old anger. “The others can’t know. He’d be dead already if they did.”

“I…” His gaze met hers, but she carried on. “I know my father to be capable of many things, but… I do not think he killed her.”

Cracked lips bled as they lifted in a snarl. “You’d defend that bastard?”

Kagome shook her head. “No. I only remember his…. His _obsession._ ” She swallowed. “Knowing that… I cannot think he would rid himself of her willingly. Nor by his choice.”

“It doesn’t matter,” he said softly, leaning against the bars that separated them. “In the end… she’s still dead.”

Her words were a sympathetic whisper. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” His chains rattled, and his body sagged. “You didn’t do anything.”

Perhaps not. But her existence could not have made things any easier. “… did you know my mother well?”

He didn’t lift his head. “She was the only friend I ever had. My Uncle sent me to find her. But she wasn’t ready to leave yet, so I stayed. Naraku came not long after that.”

When she told me she didn’t want to get married… I told her I’d take her wherever she wanted to go. Even if it meant never returning to my home.” His voice cracked the longer he spoke.

“We planned to leave the night before her wedding. But someone found out, and I was taken prisoner. Naraku brought me to her. He told her if she didn’t go through with the marriage he’d kill me then and there.”

He scowled. “It wasn’t an idle threat. The men he employed shouldn’t have been able to hold me, but they could. Kikyo knew that, and if they could hold me… well.” He shook his head. “Even if she’d let him do it, she couldn’t escape on her own. So she agreed. Naraku called for a priest and had the marriage performed that night.” Something dark took hold of him, though she could not see it.

“The bastard made me watch him consummate the marriage.”

Kagome bit her lip, her grip tightening on the basket even as she stepped forward. Her pale hand covered his. “You loved her.”

He shrugged. “It was a long time ago. And you said she died, so… at least she’s free of him now.”

“Yes. There is that.”

He finally lifted his head and met her eyes. An ear flicked curiously atop his head, his nose quivering as he inhaled. “You smell like her. Only a little though. It’s nice.”

She finally cracked a smile, amused despite herself. “Thank you, I think.”

“It’s not a bad thing.” He nodded at the basket in her hand that he’d ignored until then. “What’s that for?”

“Oh!” She’d almost forgotten why she’d come down here in the first place. “It’s food. I brought it down for you. With Jakotsu gone, I was worried there was no one to look after you.”

Amber eyes were wide with surprise. “You… brought that for me? What for?”

Kagome looked at him curiously. “So you would have something to eat. I wasn’t sure who knew about your presence here, or if anyone did for that matter. So I thought…”

“I don’t…” he shook his head, swallowing thickly though his eyes never left it. “You didn’t have to do that. Starvation won’t kill me. Just makes things difficult.” 

“That’s no reason for you to go hungry,” she said firmly. “If anything, it just means you should eat more.”

He snorted, lips quirking in an awkward smile. “What’s your name, princess?”

“I’m Kagome. What’s yours?”

“Inuyasha.”


	6. Chained with Ghosts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in a week~. But it definitely helped that I had most of this chapter already written.
> 
> And thank you _so much_ to the person who nominated BTD for the Feudal Awards this quarter! You guys are absolutely amazing.
> 
> Hope you enjoy~.

As each day came, Kagome spent more and more time in the hidden dungeon with her new companion. Inuyasha told her stories of the land in the West, the forest and meadows he called home. He told her of his elder half brother, a cold man who ruled his father’s lands. Of his Uncle, who had always treated him kindly, and was the undisputed leader of the Western armies. 

He told her of his mother, the human woman his father had fallen in love with. Of their passing nearly two decades prior, and the battle that had claimed their lives. And he told her of Kikyo, as he’d known her before Onigumo’s presence in her life.

Those stories were the hardest to believe, though she did her best to not let him know that. Or, she supposed it was not that they were hard to believe. More so that she could not reconcile the woman he spoke of with the negligent one who’d raised her.

When it was her turn, she told him only small things of her life. How she was meant to be married soon, though she did not know to whom. That her father’s guard was disturbingly obsessed with her. And when she displeased her lord father, he raised his hand against his only daughter.

That fact had been met with Inuyasha’s own anger, and he’d restlessly paced his cell for nearly an hour after. It hurt him that the man who’d killed his friend now abused her child. But trapped as he was, there was nothing he could do about it.

It comforted her that he was so upset on her behalf. That someone aside from Bankotsu might care for her well being was a balm to a long forgotten wound. But when he asked her why she didn’t, _couldn’t_ , do more to stop the beatings, she worried he wouldn’t understand. 

Kagome was surprised to learn she’d been wrong. If anything, Inuyasha had understood her meaning perfectly. The duality of fear and heart ache, the terror of worse punishments and the desperate need to be loved by someone incapable of such an emotion.

They’d sat in silence the rest of the day, hands clinging to each other through the bars.

It was the middle of the day now, flecks of light shining through holes in the stone walls. The remains of their breakfast sat in the basket she’d found on the first day, gnats flitting wildly over the forgotten food.

Actually, now that she thought on it, there had been a distinct increase of the annoying pests over the last few days. And not just over their food either; she could hear true flies buzzing from inside Inuyasha’s cell. 

Her silver haired friend was currently lying on his back in front of her, allowing her the special privilege of playing with his hair. She’d wanted to wash it for him, even bring a bucket and rag he could use to wipe himself off and feel clean. But he’d refused her offer, worried about what Jakotsu’s reaction would be if there had been any signs of someone taking care of him while he was gone.

All things considered, it was a valid concern. But if that was the case, she would need to bring a bucket of water by anyway. That way he could clear his cell of what would be known as an ‘unusual’ amount of excrement for a man who shouldn’t be eating. If the smell was getting to her after just a few hours, she couldn’t imagine what it would be like living with it everyday.

That was when the idea came to her.

“Inuyasha? Could you do something for me?”

Twin ears flicked back in her direction, an amber orb opening. “Not really sure what I could do from in here.”

Kagome shifted to her knees, scooting closer to the bars. “I need you to use your claws to cut something for me.”

“You want me to _cut_ something?” Thoroughly confused, he moved anyway, setting himself closer to her. He looked wary. “And what am I cutting, exactly?”

Kagome held up a lock of her hair, smiling brightly. “This right here.”

He blinked once. Twice. “ _Why?_ ”

“Just trust me!” Biting her lip, her grip on her hair loosened a bit. “Please? I promise its for a good reason.”

He scowled. “If you say so…” The chains rattled as he reached through the bars. He adjusted her grip, and with a quick slice, the strands were cut. “There, happy?”

“Yes!” Looking down at her dress, she dug through the fabric until she found her slip. This fabric she could tear on her own, and no one would notice the minor alteration.

Inuyasha watched, curious about her actions. Kagome tore off a small part of her undergarment and knotted it tightly around one end of the hair he’d cut for her. She then tugged his fingers close to the bars and made him hold the knot for her.

Slim fingers split the hair into three even parts, and Inuyasha starred in some surprise as she worked the strands into a braid. When she was near the end, she tore more of her dress to tie off the other end.

“Woman, what are you doing?”

Her smile was full of mischief, and she held out the braided lock for him. “It’s a present. It can’t smell good in here, so I thought this would give your nose a break when I’m not here.”

Inuyasha paled.

“Kagome, you can’t give me this. You _can’t_ give me this _._ ”

“Why not?” Glancing behind him, she nodded to the cell walls. “I’m sure you could pull one of those bricks out and hide it behind there. Jakotsu won’t see it that way.”

“That’s not the problem.” Swallowing hard, he tried to give it back to her even as his fingers tightened around the gift possessively. “I can’t accept this.”

“Yes you can. And you _will._ I won’t take no for an answer. And tomorrow I’ll bring something for you to wrap it in so it won’t get dirty.” Her friend still seemed to be struggling, so reached out to cover his hand with both of hers. “Please Inuyasha? I know it isn’t much, but it’s something I can give you. That way…” she looked away from him then, her eyes going to the floor. “Just in case.”

The other studied her, searching his mind for her motives. It occurred to him then--if her marriage ended up anything like her mother’s, he’d lose Kagome too.

Biting his tongue, he pulled his hand from her grip, cradling her gift to his chest. There was no way for her to know what such a thing meant to someone like him. What it would mean to her Other, if she ever escaped from this place.

If this princess ever managed to find them, and her Other found out about the gift, he’d be hunted down and killed. There was no questioning that.

But it was a comfort nonetheless. So he would return her gift of friendship with one of his own.

Inuyasha carefully set the braid to the side. One quick tug, and he pulled three hairs of his own.

Kagome watched him, a nervous excitement flickering to life in her chest. “Inuyasha, what are you…”

“Hush. I need to concentrate.” She didn’t speak again, so he went back to his task. His hair was made of stronger stuff, and so he had no need of other tools to tie it off. He tied off a small knot at the end and twirled the strands around his finger. As he let them slide free, the three hairs shifted, blending into one.

Kagome’s eyes were wide with awe. When he finished, he held it up for her to take.

“Here. It’s long enough that you can use it as a necklace, or as a tie around something you want to keep safe. And it’ll never break or tear on you.“

Biting her lip, she took his gift in return, inspecting the silver strand carefully. Tugging it between her hands gave credence to its strength, but even so it felt like a ribbon of silk.

Blinking back tears, she gave him a small, tremulous smile. “Thank you, Inuyasha. I’ll treasure it always.”

* * *

Hours had passed since then. The princess had gone to collect more food and water for them to share, each time taking longer to return. Her fears of being stopped had worsened the more time she spent away from the castle’s watchful eyes; as they were, there was nothing Inuyasha could do to help calm her.

This time, her delay had come from another stop. In her rooms had been a small deck of playing cards, which she and her companion now used for entertainment. She’d taught him simpler card games at first, but then they’d turned to balancing the cards in order to make shapes.

The sun had started to set, the last of its rays disappearing as the moon rose. A sudden, unexpected gust of wind made her shudder, but it was the call that made her heart stop.

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh… Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh…_

Swallowing hard, she tried to block out the sound, focusing harder on the half-made pyramid in front of her. But it was not to be ignored.

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh… Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh…_

She looked from the male behind the bars to the only sliver of light in the stone. It had been days since she’d heard that sound. She’d thought she was doing better.

Inuyasha followed her gaze for a moment before he turned back to her. Her eyes were half lidded, head tilted to the side. Like she was listening to something far away, something only she could hear.

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh… Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh…_

“What is it?”

She hummed lightly. “Nothing. You wouldn’t believe me.”

“Tell me anyway.”

It was a moment before she answered. “Howling. Always howling.”

“The wind?”

“The wind, the trees, the mountains… it’s inhuman.”

“Where is it coming from?”

“East. From the woods.” She blinked, coming back to herself. She was suspicious. “Why are you asking?”

He turned thoughtful, a white ear flicking atop his head. “I wondered what you were hearing, since I couldn’t.”

She seemed curious. “Is your hearing so acute?”

“All of my senses are. Hearing, sight, smell…” He bit his tongue, looking nervous. “You said it was inhuman. Does that bother you?”

She shook her head, shifting against the bars. “No. It…” she flushed lightly. “It sounds silly, but I feel better when I hear it. It’s… it’s as if whatever is howling is looking for me. It wants me to come to it, to find it…” her next words were soft. “So it can protect me.”

He seemed to relax, the corners of his mouth lifting in a smile. “Good. I’m glad.”

Something sparked in her chest, a question and answer all at once. “You… you know what it is, don’t you?”

“I know what it is.” He sighed, eyes drawn to the claws tipping his fingers. “Is… you said it was coming from the east. Are you sure? Not west?”

“It’s in the east. That’s where it wants me to go.” One of her hands circled the bars, teeth sinking into her lip. “Please, if you know anything…”

“If it’s from the east, it can only be a wolf.”

The statement drew her up short. “A…wolf?”

“Mm. You’ve probably seen him a few times, but you might not remember.”

She looked skeptical. “I think I would remember having seen a _wolf_ , Inuyasha.”

“Not in person, _doofus._ ” He grinned when she huffed at the playful insult. “In dreams. You’d have seen him then, like Kikyo did my Uncle.”

_A beast of magnificent size, her hand tangled in coarse, dark fur._

_She’d never touched him before._

_Strength lined every tense muscle; she knew his urge to sweep her from the earth._

“Kagome?”

_A muzzle as large as she was small, a chuff of warm breath and the squeal of a child’s delight. Her lady mother’s horrified screams, and a growl so loud she could feel it vibrating in her chest._

“Kagome?”

She shook her head, blinking her way back to reality. “You…”

Inuyasha’s smile was small, understanding. But there was a bitterness behind his eyes she couldn’t explain. “You’ve seen him.”

“He’s… he’s huge. Enormous. Wolves never get that big.”

“Lemme guess. When he walks next to you, his head comes up to what, your shoulder? Maybe sits a bit higher?”

“Bigger.”

He blinked in surprise, chains scraping the floor as he sat forward. “How much?”

“What?”

“ _How much bigger?_ ”

“He…” She closed her eyes, trying to think. Trying to _remember_. “He towers over me. Twice the size of my father’s best horses.”

He stared at her in shock, which very quickly turned to worry. “You’re not afraid of him?”

“No, he’s… No.” She couldn’t understand where her surety came from, only that she knew without doubt that what she said was true. “He would never hurt me.”

Her friend relaxed. “Good. That’s good.” Curious, he questioned her further. “What does he look like? Do you know?”

Kagome shook her head. “No. I… I’ve only ever seen him in fragments.”

Inuyasha frowned. “That’s all?”

“That’s all.”

The half-dog hummed, elbows coming to rest on his knees. He stared at their tower, marginally aware of the princess’s eyes on him. “Can I ask you something?”

She blinked in surprise. “Of course.”

Inuyasha picked up a card, twirling it in his fingers. “Why did you think I wouldn’t believe you? I mean…” meeting her eyes, he pointed at his ears with the card. “It’d be a bit hard of me to say otherwise, considering.”

Flushing red, the princess reached through the bars and flicked a card out of place. Her friend’s indignant cry bought her a few minutes to try and find a way to answer him.

While Inuyasha grumbled, Kagome finally spoke. “You might think it’s silly.” Amber eyes flicked up to meet hers before looking back at their fallen tower. His way of telling her he was listening. “It’s just… I’ve never told anyone before. And even when I think about it sometimes, I wonder if maybe I’m really going crazy. Or if I’m turning into my lady mother, closed off and afraid.”

He winced, concerned. “Kagome…”

“I know she was different when you knew her,” she said quickly, cutting off his interruption. “But you have to understand, the person you and everyone else have been describing isn’t the woman I knew. She was… she was cold. Uncaring. She...” The confession was quite, almost impossible to hear. “She barely touched me unless she had too. Never gave me a kind word. She wandered the halls like a ghost, always searching for something. I don’t want that to happen to me.”

“It won’t happen to you. I promise.” The chains screeched across metal when he reached through the bars to cover her hands. “There’s so much you don’t know… so much I can’t tell you.” He sighed when she looked at him with confusion. “It’s part of our history. The more I tell you, the more danger you could be in. Kikyo… I think I told her more than I should have. And that’s why things went the way they did.”

Kagome shook her head insistently. “Inuyasha, my lord father is responsible for what happened. Not you.”

“But see, that’s just it.” Frustrated, he leaned against the bars, ears drooping. “I want to explain, but I’m afraid of what could happen if I do.”

Hesitant, but wanting to comfort him, Kagome reached through the bars and cupped the top of his head. “I think… I think I understand. At least a little.”

He sighed. “I don’t mean to keep secrets. I hate it when it’s done to me, so I don’t like doing it to other people.”

“It’s alright.” Her fingers scratched behind a delicate ear, unthinking. The appendage twitched, but aside from an exasperated huff, he did nothing to stop her. “Can I ask for something? If it’s not too much?” He hummed in answer, shoulders sinking as the tension in his muscles slowly ebbed. “When the time is right, will you promise to tell me as much as you can?”

“I promise.”

* * *

The alpha’s lips pulled back, baring fangs at one who couldn’t see them.

So. One born of the West was in the castle.

It wouldn’t matter. The Other would know not to encroach on his territory. Humans couldn’t see it, but all of the mates were marked with symbols of belonging. It was how they knew to keep safe those who were destined for them.

But just because the humans couldn’t see them didn’t mean they were unaware of the symbols all together. Those marks would draw others to them, humans of great strength, of cunning, of passion. They could not see, but they would sense the difference in the chosen nonetheless, even if they couldn’t understand what it was.

In the days of old, when human and Other would join for all to know, they had built communities and kingdoms of unparalleled renown **_._ ** But such strength was not without weakness. And in those weaknesses, devastation would follow.

Soon, the lord and his guard would return. The pack had tracked their crossing. And after that…

The call of her soul was getting stronger. As was his. She would leave the castle and come to him. He knew it, even if instinct demanded he answer her summons.

All he had to do was wait.


End file.
